A pistol's intuitive appearance and general function are familiar to almost everyone. At an early age, children often have toy squirt guns with the familiar pistol design. Personal care products and cleaning solutions commonly have simple triggers yet their trigger assemblies lack full pistol features, such as multiple safeties, lower control grip tab, and a trigger guard (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,449,647; 4,805,812; 5,086,954; 5,819,985; 7,249,692; 7,316,334 B1; and 8,556,125 B2). A trigger type sprayer could supply the speed and accuracy needed in high danger situations such as using bear spray in self-defense and pepper spray in law enforcement. Currently however these markets have only thumb activated devices which are awkward, tilting from side to side when depressed, or are bulky and slow to activate. A need remains for a spray head for bear defense, home defense, or law enforcement with an intuitive design, that can deliver the high volume discharge rates required for each application.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the teachings of the specification.